


When the Tide Comes In

by UntramenTaro



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Frotting, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sex In A Cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntramenTaro/pseuds/UntramenTaro
Summary: Both Yukimura and Gunter decide to go spelunking in the coastal caves that they had missed out last time, but find that it might not be the wholesome relaxing time they were anticipating.





	When the Tide Comes In

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Smashing Good Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698449) by [Lululeigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lululeigh/pseuds/Lululeigh). 



> Please read [Leigh's fic "A Smashing Good Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11698449) before reading this one, as this fic is sort of a direct sequel.
> 
> Do not read this in public, I absolutely beg of you. Otherwise please enjoy this fic, that was sort of a joke but not anymore.

“Would you like to go to the beach with me?”

Gunter stared at Yukimura, dumbstruck for a few seconds. “Beach? Again? Did we not go just the other day?”

“Yes, but…” Yukimura murmured, “I was thinking of just you and me.”

Gunter slowly broke out into a grin at the faint blush on Yukimura’s cheeks. He could be unexpectedly forward about these sorts of things if he wanted to be. “Is this the vacation prize I’m promising?”

“Absolutely not!”

The speed at which he denied that possibility caught Gunter off guard. “Well, any reason we should go to the beach?”

“Do you not want to?”

“I do want to go! I’d just like to know what brought this on.”

“Last time we missed out on cave exploring. You laughed at the time, but a part of me feels you were a little disappointed not to go. And," he added, "We'll go to where you wanted to go for your vacation prize later."

“Oh I see. Well, I’d love to go cave exploring with you, Yukimura.”

Yukimura smiled. “It’s a date then.”

* * *

They arrived at the beach they were at days earlier. It was different this time around, as there were normal everyday citizens frolicking in the surf. Both of them felt like a couple of old fogeys as they trekked across the beach to where Corrin said the coastal caves were, passing young couples and families with children. Last time their beach party had, in a way, reserved a portion of the coastline for themselves due to their status as royalty and their entourage. However, this time they felt like outliers when it came to the current age demographic of the beach.

Eventually both of them had made it to the beach caves, the rocky maw of the shoreline buffeted by the waves. It was a tad humbling to see how large the mouth of the cave was, knowing it was carved by the forces of nature. Though the sun was bright outside, the light could not penetrate very deeply into the cave, and both Yukimura and Gunter were forced to light torches to make their way deeper into the caverns. As they went further in, the jagged rocks soon gave way to more smoother and slippery terrain, and both did their best to support one another as to not fall. Though both of them could hardly keep their footing in some areas, Gunter couldn’t suppress his enthusiasm.

“You know, I used to go around exploring a lot as a kid with my friends.”

“Oh, really? I think as a child I would read books mostly, so this experience is new to me.”

“Are you having fun?”

“I think so. Sort of hard to tell when at any moment you can fall--woah!” He slipped and lost his footing.

Gunter grabbed his arm and caught him before he could hit the rocky floor.

“Th-thanks…”

“Be careful ok? You have to pay attention.”

“Of course.”

“Well you caught me once and now I’ve caught you so we’re even now.”

“Sure, but… careful!”

“Woah!” Gunter nearly lost his footing as well, but caught himself.

They soon both agreed that it was better not to converse too much after several near slips and falls, and to instead focus on going through the cave. There were times that they had to make decisions whether to go left or right, and Yukimura noted which directions they had taken so they can safely navigate back out. As they continued to traverse, the hard slippery rock gave away to a coarse gravel, and they could see light filtering in. They both could hardly contain their excitement, and ran over to the light across the gravel, which became finer and finer until it became a soft sand. They looked up and saw a hole in the cave’s ceiling, a sort of skylight allowing sun in. The hole was large, enough for both of them to get through if they wished, however the cavern’s ceiling was too high for them to climb. Both of them looked at one another and laughed.

“This is the end of the line here isn’t it?”

“Even if we can’t go any further, it was a lot of fun. Thanks for inviting me out.”

“I wonder if Corrin and the others got far enough to find this area,” Yukimura marveled, slowly taking in their surroundings.

The cavern was wide and slightly sloped, filled with a fine sand and some large jagged rocks and boulders at the sides. There was quite a lot of free space for them to sprawl out, so both began to set up a blanket and take a break there.

“I’m glad we came here today. I felt bad about last time.”

“And why did you feel bad?” Gunter asked.

“Well, last time I felt that maybe I was dragging you around doing what I wanted to do instead of whatever you wanted to do. Building sandcastles and taking a seaside stroll... I even made the decision to go drinking instead of cave exploring for you, instead of asking what you wanted.”

“No, no. I think you made the right decision on the cave exploring. I was tired that day.”

“Ha… You always say these sorts of things to make me feel better.”

“I had fun and I enjoy spending time with you, Yukimura. If I can make the person I love happy, then I’m happy.”

“You’re a hopeless romantic.” He leaned on Gunter’s shoulder and sighed happily.

The moment was ruined, however, by a low rumbling noise.

“Wh-what was that?”

“Is that… running water?”

Both of them sprang up from their seated positions and quickly ran to the entrance of their little cove, and found the water level quickly rising.

“Shit! Yukimura, can you swim at all?”

“Not really??”

“Tread water at least?”

“I don’t think I have much of a choice but to try at any rate!”

Both of them retreated back over to their beach blanket and watched as the water rose.

“I think it’s the tide coming back in, I didn’t realize that we’ve been here that long!”

“It’s alright,” Gunter said reassuringly and pointing up. “If the water level rises, we can escape through that hole.

However, their worst fears were _not_ realized as the water stopped rising.

“Huh?”

“Phew.” Yukimura collapsed onto the sand. “I think I had a heart attack or two.”

“Same here.”

Both watched the water lapping at their feet and laughed.

“Are we stuck here?”

“Looks like it, until the tide goes down again.”

“That’s not going to be for another couple of hours, so I guess we have to make ourselves comfortable.”

They lounged on the blanket, trying to slow down their increased pulse from the experience. Their hearts thudded quickly and heavily in their chest from the adrenaline, and both were thankful that nothing else had happened aside from a few frazzled nerves.

“You know, being stranded here with you isn’t so bad,” Gunter remarked suddenly.

“What does that mean?”

“Well, you know how I fell into the Bottomless Canyon? It was… lonely and frightening there. But having someone else here with me puts me at ease.”

“I’d bet. You’ve been through a lot, haven’t you?”

“Well, being stranded at a beach beats being stranded in a cold canyon. And besides,” he gestured, “this is practically our own personal beach.”

“Would you like to build a sandcastle again?”

“I’m afraid not. There’s not any shells for me to gather this time.”

“I suppose so,” he laughed. “I wonder how Barnacles is doing.”

“I’m sure he made it safely home.”

They both became quiet again. The situation was tense, and they weren’t particularly sure if they were going to be able to make it out of there in a timely manner. Trying to take their minds off it was the best they could do.

“You know, Gunter, in the rucksack I brought? I brought along more sake.”

“Again? You know I’m not that big of a fan.”

“Yes, but this time I packed along some beer.”

“Oh, darling, you know me so well.”

Yukimura chuckled and opened up his bag to pull out a canteen of beer to hand to Gunter. “I figured this time around we could both enjoy drinking together with our preferred drinks”

“Thanks. Bottoms up.”

“Don’t drink too fast.” He pointed out at the water that filled the cavern. “If anything happens we need to be able to react quickly so I’d rather you don’t get drunk.”

“Ah alright,” Gunter grumbled, taking a decent swig of the beer anyway. “ _Pwah!_ That really hits the spot.”

“I’m glad.” Yukimura poured himself a drink of sake for himself and sighed. “I don’t think the tide’s gonna fully recede for another 4 hours, though I think we went in during mid tide.”

“So we have 4 hours to kill.”

“That, or a little less depending.”

“Mhm.” Gunter took sips of his beer, trying to control his intake after Yukimura had pointed out the problem with downing it earlier. All they could do is wait.

* * *

There seemed very little for them to do aside from idle chit chat, eating snacks, and surveying the supplies they packed, but they packed fairly light to begin with. They weren’t anticipating to be stuck there for so long after exploring for only an hour and a half. Gunter felt blessed that Yukimura was with him and that they were both uninjured, but being trapped somewhere was never fun.

After a while they became quite bored, Yukimura wading into the water just to splash some around. Though Gunter would’ve liked to join him, the entire situation was actually extremely draining to him. Loathe to admit it, he continued to recall his time in the Bottomless Canyon and compare it to his current situation, though he knew that being here was not nearly as harrowing.

Yukimura noticed his companion’s troubled expression, and went back onto land to join him.

“Gunter, what’s the matter?”

“Nothing. I’m just tired, is all.”

“Don’t worry. Just rest then.”

Gunter sighed. What was he doing making Yukimura worry about him? There wasn’t really anything wrong so why did he feel so anxious?

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Yukimura taking off his shirt, revealing the dark tank top that clung wet to his skin. In a few more moments that garment was off as well.

“Yukimura, what are you doing?”

“Well I gave that whole treading water thing a try and after I got out my shirt was wet and it’s sort of cold like that, so…” After he placed his soggy clothes down to dry on their bags, he scooted next to Gunter and rested his head on his shoulder. “I’m gonna let it dry for a while.”

“Aren’t you afraid of getting sunburns on your back? You haven’t put on any sunscreen there yet.”

“That's true. Are you going to help me put it on?”

“Of course I will.”

They retrieved the bottle of sunscreen from their belongings and Gunter set to slathering a generous amount of Yukimura’s back, who flinched from the sudden sensation of lotion on his back. “Ack!”

“Everything ok?”

“Yeah,” Yukimura muttered, working on getting sunscreen onto his shoulders and chest, “it’s fine, really.”

Getting sunscreen on him proved to be a fine distraction, as Gunter forgot his anxieties and remembered that this was a vacation. He needed to enjoy himself a little more.

“Yukimura, I think you missed a spot.”

“Where?”

“Here.” He kissed Yukimura’s nape, and laughed.

“Funny.”

Gunter wrapped his arms around from behind him, and rested his chin on his shoulder. “Despite being stuck here, I think that it’s been a good day so far.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah. Really.”

Yukimura smiled and turned around to kiss him. It was a gentle kiss, soft and reassuring, but it started a cascade of more kisses, each deeper than the last. Before they both knew it, they had their arms around one another, panting each other’s names and imploring the other to hold them closer and touch them more.

Yukimura was the first one to pull away, suddenly realizing what was happening. “Gunter, this isn’t really the time or place for this…”

“It’s fine isn’t it? We have so much time to kill,” he grinned, leaning over to kiss him again, “so I think we should have some fun.”

Yukimura bit his lip, wondering what he should do. It really wasn’t the time to be doing this, but at this point he was too aroused to assess the situation properly. Gunter took advantage of his hesitation, kissing him again. When their lips parted, Yukimura finally had an answer: “Let’s have some fun then.”

He reached down to grab the growing bulge in Gunter’s swim trunks, pulling down the elastic to free the semi-erect penis. It was still impressive, Yukimura thought, that Gunter even in his age could get it this hard without some aid. Even so, he set to stroking with a steady rhythm it to get it to a full erection. There was still sunscreen residue on his hands, which acted as a lubricant to aid in his hand job. Gunter moaned softly in satisfaction, especially the way Yukimura put a gentle pressure on the underside.

When the rhythm became irregular Gunter noticed that Yukimura was also touching himself with his free hand, panting as he stroked both himself and Gunter. He chuckled, and pulled Yukimura’s hips closer to his own.

“Yukimura… Let me help you.”

“Gunter…”

As Gunter pulled him in, he put both of their dicks into his grip with slow deliberate strokes. Yukimura wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him, pulling himself closer so their bodies could have more contact. He also wrapped his fingers around both of their cocks, joining in on the frotting. After several minutes of their mutual masturbation they both came, warm and messy, and leaned against each other in euphoria. Both of them flopped down onto the scrunched beach blanket and sand, reveling in the post-orgasmic bliss.

After some time, Yukimura pulled his swim trunks back up and and made his way to the entrance of the cavern they were trapped in. The water was starting to recede a decent amount, and he sighed relieved.

“The tide is pulling out. I think we could probably leave in another hour or so.”

“Is that so? Maybe we can have a round 2 before we leave, right?” he sat up and waggled his eyebrows before Yukimura yanked one side of the scrunched up blanket up, which threw the sand all over Gunter who was reclined on one corner of it.

“Woah jeez! *hack* No need to do that!”

“Don’t get too smug.”

After smoothing out the blanket and sitting on it, he patted the space next to him. Gunter smiled and moved over.

“Here, have a drink.” Yukimura pulled out some bottles of water out of his rucksack and handed one over. “We have to keep hydrated.”

“Thanks. You know, having sex outdoors is really different. I could get used to this.”

Yukimura spat out his water and began to cough, choking a bit from the water that went down the wrong pipe. “Do you _have_ to say it like that?”

“I mean it’s not wrong, is it?”

“I mean it isn’t but…”

“Are you embarrassed? We just did it, you know.”

“I wasn’t really expecting that to happen when I invited you out today. Though earlier you looked so troubled it seems afterwards you cheered up considerably, so…” Yukimura began to pout a bit.

“Did I upset you? If you didn’t want to, you could’ve said no.”

“No, it’s really that, but…” His voice suddenly lowered. “I wish we bought lube.”

Now it was Gunter’s turn to do a spit take, nearly hacking up a lung with the intensity of his coughing.

“Though I suppose we could use sunscreen,” Yukimura muttered to himself.

Gunter continued to cough out the water that had gotten into his lungs, culminating into a long wheeze before he spoke. “What… *wheeze* did you just say….”

“Nothing. I said nothing. Not a word.”

“You’ll be the absolute death of me, Yukimura.”

“Noted.”

They smiled at one another, interlacing their fingers and quietly enjoying the calm of each other’s company. The sun was no longer directly overhead, but the sun’s rays still filtered in through the skylight at an angle. After a while, the sunlight had reached where they set up the beach blanket, and both of them started to move their small base back to a shaded area.

Before Gunter could sit back down, Yukimura tugged at his hand. “Gunter?”

“What is it?”

“Are you up for round 2?”

“Really now…”

“You were the one who suggested it earlier.”

“And then you threw sand on me.”

“I didn’t said no.”

Gunter wrapped his arms around Yukimura’s waist and chuckled. “But you didn’t say yes, either.”

“Well,” Yukimura said, putting his arms around Gunter’s neck. “The answer was yes.”

They kissed softly, before Yukimura pulled away. “Gunter? Give me a moment…”

“Sure.”

He went to their belongings and pulled out the bottle of sunscreen.

“Wait, are you serious about this? Yukimura… we can’t use it like that...”

“It’s fine… if you don’t mind my thighs, so…”

“Your thighs, huh…”

Yukimura slid his swim trunks off, and slathered a generous amount of the sunscreen lotion on his inner thighs and pressing his legs together. “You can fuck me here… if that’s ok.”

“Of course.” Gunter took his own trunks off, and held Yukimura by the shoulders. “Do you mind turning around?”

“Sure.” Yukimura turned around as Gunter wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder.

Gunter shoved his hand between Yukimura’s legs to make a gap to put his penis in, which slid effortlessly with the sunscreen between Yukimura’s soft thighs. Gunter hummed with satisfaction at the sensation, thrusting his hips to push further in.

Yukimura crossed his legs, pressing his thighs closer together to create more friction.

“Ah, fuck! That feels good!❤” Gunter exclaimed.

“I’m glad.”

“Nn... Yukimura!” Gunter reached for Yukimura’s cock, his hand slick with the sunscreen from when he had slid it in between his thighs earlier. He began to pump it, timing it with his own thrusts.

“Ah… ah!❤” Yukimura arched his back, bucking his hips into Gunter’s grip.

With his free hand, Gunter began to fondle and play with Yukimura’s nipples.

“Gunter! Ah! More, just like that!” he begged.

They continued to fuck in this manner, moaning each other’s names until Gunter came first into Yukimura’s thighs.

“Huff… Huff…” Gunter felt his knees go weak after his orgasm, leaning onto Yukimura for support.

“Hey, I’m not done yet,” Yukimura pouted.

“Yeah, yeah, let me finish you off…” He thumbed the glans, pressing down on the space just a little below it. Gunter had found out that it was Yukimura’s most sensitive spot on his dick after much trial and error before, and he was going to use that knowledge to his full advantage to finish jerking off his lover.

“Mmmmf... Ahn…❤”

Gunter moved his thumb in small circles on the spot, applying variable pressure as he did so. With one final push, as if on command, Yukimura’s hips bucked and he came into Gunter’s hands.

“And how was that?” Gunter said, satisfied with his work.

“Amazing,” Yukimura purred, turning to kiss Gunter on the cheek.

Both of them went to sit back onto the blanket for some post-coitus cuddling, Gunter nuzzling Yukimura’s neck.

However, Yukimura seemed to have realized something and sprang back to his feet. “Gunter, we gotta get out of here!”

“Wha?”

Yukimura quickly grabbed their swim trunks and threw one over to Gunter. “I’m pretty sure the tide went out, we need to get going before we’re stuck here even longer!”

“I don’t think I’d mind that,” Gunter laughed, before Yukimura angrily kicked sand in his face.

“Now’s not the time to joke around about that! Pack up and let’s go!”

Both of them packed up and beat a hasty retreat out of the cavern, nearly sliding on the slippery rocks down and hoping the way out would not be flooded.

Eventually they navigated their way safely outside the beach caves, both utterly exhausted for a variety of reasons. Perhaps someday they’d go adventuring back in there again, but not anytime soon.

* * *

Both of them wearily made it back to the castle, with Orochi waiting at the gate with her arms crossed.

“What took you two so long?” Orochi barked. “Both of you took so long that if you were gone an hour more Corrin would’ve sent the entire army to go looking for you!”

“We’re sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Orochi’s expression softened. “I told everyone that you’re both grown men and can take care of yourselves, but Corrin wouldn’t have any of it. Corrin cares deeply about the both of you, you know.”

“Yeah we know,” Gunter muttered.

“Well, I hope both of you had some… quality time together, if you know what I mean.” She gave a knowing wink, and but neither of them could properly meet her gaze out of embarrassment.

Both men hung their heads silently ashamed, before Orochi suddenly grinned from ear to ear.

“Oh yeah! REINA!” Orochi’s yell was shrill, and both men winced at the sound.

Soon Reina appeared, looking rather annoyed. “What is it, Orochi?”

Orochi stuck her hand out at Reina, her palm facing upwards.

Reina looked at Orochi’s outstretched hand, then right at Gunter and Yukimura. Her gaze was piercing and they both had the distinct feeling she was looking right through them. She frowned. “Both of you. Seriously? Ugh.”

“Well a bet’s a bet, Reina!” Orochi chirped happily.

Reina begrudgingly took some money from a pouch she carried, and slapped it into Orochi’s open hand. She shot a dirty look at both Gunter and Yukimura. “Well I hope both of you are satisfied,” she nearly spat out, and walked away.

“Eheheh…” Orochi chuckled. “What an easy bet.”

“Er… and what may that bet be?” Yukimura asked, though he felt like he wasn’t going to like the answer.

Orochi broke out into laughter, and was unable to answer through her wheezing. Gunter shifted his weight on his legs uncomfortably, wondering what on earth was possessing the Hoshidian Diviner. Finally Orochi wiped the tears from her eyes, and answered. “Next time the tide comes in, I hope you two pack some lube.”

And both of them blushed bright red as she continued to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fic started from Leigh's fic as I joked around about beach sex and we both joked that they would write it but I ended up being the one to write it instead... and this happened.
> 
> I did have fun writing it, and _drawing_ it for that matter, but still this whole affair is just really funny but also embarrassing. I hope that no one makes fun of me for this smut I wrote as a joke, but I did put my full effort into making this joke a good one.
> 
> I apologize if it reads as dry as an IKEA assembly manual, as I'm not the best writer but writing smut is always just super funny to me because I have no idea how to do it.


End file.
